I Can Learn
by Regina dei lupe
Summary: Percy has feelings for Artemis, after Annabeth dumps him. The question is, is Artemis willing to love him?


Disclaimer: All character rights go to Rick Riordan, the author of PJO and HoO

Perseus Jackson watched as everyone celebrated the defeat of Gaea and her giants. It was an hour after the end of the war, and everyone was on Olympus partying. Even though it was Percy who was the storm of the prophecy, and was the one to take down Mother Earth, he stood in the shadows, enjoying his peace and quiet. 'As if peace was the reason your hiding away', he thought bitterly. The truth was, Annabeth had broken up with him before the battle, just to be with that son of Hephaestus. Apparently, they had bonded greatly during those times of building the warship. It wasn't the break up that saddened him , it was the was she said it. 'I love Leo. I'm sorry. You weren't there for months, yet he was. Can we still be friends?', those heartbreaking lines repeated themselves in his thoughts, swimming around his head like a swarm of angry bees. He walked outside to get some air. He saw Artemis sitting on a bench in one of Demeter's many gardens and debated on whether he should join her or not. In the end, he just decided to sit down. As he sat himself a few feet away from her, he couldn't help but notice how the moonlight lightly named down on her elegantly, making her glow with a whitish silver light. He felt some old feelings stir, that he was sure were crushed. Feelings that had been created from the moment he first saw her.

"Hello Perseus, any reason as to why your not celebrating with the other heroes?", She asked with a slightly curious tone. Why wouldn't that most popular hero be at a party, surrounded by people who practically worship him?

" All I did was help slay some monsters, besides, the other should have some of the limelight", Percy stated.

Artemis' expression changed from a blank look, to one that was slightly awed. She was intrigued by the man in front of her. "Perseus, what you did was no little feat, your humble truly does not know any bounds". Percy just nodded, as her watched her speak. He admitted the way word flowed in her sentences in powerful waves. She reminded him of the moon she represented; distant, beautiful, with an enigmatic aura that was secretive, and left you wanting to discover more. He subconsciously noted that he used to observe Annabeth, too.

" You know milady, Zoe was a great hero, more than I could ever be, she should be down here celebrating. " He said as he looked to the stars, spotting the huntress constellation.

"Well, she certainly found a great hero to carry her sword of he compliments he even after her death." She smiled sadly. Percy felt the unwanted feelings stir as he watched her, he wanted to make her smile or laugh, so this somber mood would dissapear.

"Milady, do you like me?" He asked with a fake innocence, that she took to be real.

She appeared to be flabbergasted, "Um, well, I respect you, but-"

"Thank you," he cut her off ", but I just wanted to see what you'd say". Her face reddened, nearly matching the color of her auburn hair. He laughed, and she soon joined in. She noticed, that as he laughed, his eyes sparkled a beautiful ocean blue and green. As he watched her laughing, he decided that it was his favorite sound. It sounded as if she was singing a song filled with rich green forests and the wonders of wildlife. At that moment her decided to spill his feelings out to her,

" Artemis, I realized, that I like you. I have had a small crush on you since I first laid eyes on you. Back then, I was blinded by my worry and crush for Annabeth, but she wasn't right for me. I know this is fast, but I can feel it in my heart. Would you give me a chance?"

She felt her heart flutter as she looked at his eyes, which exposed his feelings. All she saw in them was sincerity and compassion. She is a maiden goddess, yet she feels these things, why? As Percy began to look downcast at her lack of response, she thought again. Why not give it a try, I could actually be happy for once. Percy turned away sadly and began to walk away. She sprang up, caught his arm, and looked deep into his eyes.

"I don't know what to do, say, or think. I don't know how relationships work, I don't know how we could be together, and I don't know how to love you." She gripped him tighter.

"But," she said as she leaned in, "I can learn."

This story is based off of my belief that if Percy fell in love with Artemis, she wouldn't automatically love him back.


End file.
